


Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy

by iscatterthemintimeandspace, Ttttrickster (iscatterthemintimeandspace)



Series: Sabriel Stripper Stories [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Gabriel is a stripper, Human AU, M/M, Stripper! AU, smut later on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscatterthemintimeandspace/pseuds/iscatterthemintimeandspace, https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscatterthemintimeandspace/pseuds/Ttttrickster
Summary: Sam didn't really want to go to the strip club for his brother's bachelor party.





	1. Chapter 1

Sam did not want to go to the strip club. Strip clubs were not his thing, but Dean had insisted. It was his bachelor party after all, and he got to pick the entertainment for the night. Sam had relented and their friend, Benny, who was also in the wedding party, picked and booked the club for them. 

Sam had dreaded it all week, and he was not looking forward to having to stay and take care of his drunk brother. Dean would no doubt go all out on his last night as a free man, and Sam, as the best man, was the one that would be obligated to take care of him. 

He was pleasantly surprised when he got out of his car at the club Benny had picked for them. It was discreet, and well-kept on the outside, not like the trashy joints he had pictured. Heaven’s Door was dark when he stepped inside, but just as clean on the inside as it was on the outside. The booths were upholstered in real red leather, the tables lacquered in mahogany. There were no strobe lights, or bright neon signs advertising performers, and if Sam hadn’t known what it was, he could have easily mistaken it for an upscale bar in the city.

Sam sat down at the reserved booth, and reached for what he thought as a menu. He flipped it open to reveal scantily clad bodies of both female and male strippers. He closed it quickly and ordered a drink, as he waited for the rest of their group to show. 

Charlie was the first to arrive, and she bounced into the club with equal enthusiasm as she had for almost everything else. She sat down next to him, ordering something pink and fruity from the bar as she took the menu from Sam. 

“Looks like there’s someone from everyone here,” she said excitedly. “Remind me to buy Benny a drink.” 

Despite himself, Sam smiled. Charlie had been one of their best friends growing up, and it had never been a secret she liked girls. Leave it to Benny and his southern hospitality to make sure everyone had a good time.

Garth and Kevin were the next to arrive, and they joined Sam and Charlie in ordering another round as they waited for the last two members of their party. Sam caught up with Kevin as Garth and Charlie poured over the menu, each of them giggling as they surveyed their choices. Frankly, Sam hadn’t given the matter much thought, he wasn’t here for himself after all, but for Dean. 

Finally after another 15 minutes and one drink, Benny and Dean showed up, and they were seated against the rail. Sam ordered another Jack and Coke as the first dancer made her way onto the stage. 

“Please welcome to the stage… Anna,” the MC boomed behind them, as the music started. 

The woman who had begun to dance was gorgeous, but not Sam’s type. She was tall and lithe with dark red hair and porcelain doll features. Charlie was falling all over herself to pull money from her wallet, and Dean, although more restrained, was doing the same. 

Sam ordered another beer. 

He watched Anna gyrate on the pole in the middle of the stage, her movement sending glitter ghosting through the air. Sam pulled a dollar out of his pocket and gingerly put it in her g-string when she got close, more out of respect than anything else. She had to make money after all, just like anyone else. 

Anna finished up, and glided off the stage, and behind a sparkling black curtain just as the MC announced the second dancer. 

“Please welcome…. Balthazar.” 

Sam watched as a blonde man slunk out from behind the curtain, only wearing a black glittering thong, and Sam saw Kevin get out his wallet. Sam just smiled and took another sip of his beer. He found Balthazar more interesting than the last dancer, but he still wasn't quite what Sam liked. He had a completely different style and he was mesmerising to watch as he swung around the pole and then dropped down low. He got two dollars. 

When Balthazar retreated, Sam turned his head and noticed Charlie was gone, moved back so she could get a private dance with Anna. He smirked as he watched them, and then turned back to the stage. 

Another female dancer was waiting in the wings, and she began to walk as the music changed. 

“Please welcome...Hannah to the stage.” 

Sam sat forward, as the dark haired woman sashayed up to the pole on towering stiletto heels. Her skin was pale as milk, and she was wearing little save a string top and matching thong. He saw Benny grinning up at her, with a wad of cash clutched in his fist. Hannah was light on her feet, and it looked like she was flying as she began to work. Three dollars from Sam’s wallet went into her g-string. 

The next dancer mounted the stage before Hannah had even left, her dark skin contrasting with the other dancer’s paleness. It was hypnotizing as they twisted and turned around each other and then, Hannah left the stage to mingle with the crowd. 

“Please welcome…. Billie.” the MC boomed, the music changing into something much more fast paced. 

Sam let his eyes being glued to the stage as Billie performed her routine. She was a beautiful woman, with long black hair and flashing eyes. Her legs seemed to go on for miles, as she used them to propel herself from one side of the small stage to the other. Another five dollars came out of his wallet and into the waistband of a stripper, and she thanked him with a smile. 

He had been so busy with Billie, he had barely even registered the MC announcing the next performer. 

The man was shorter than the other dancers had been, but no less attractive. He was pudgy in the way Sam liked with golden skin accented with gold glitter. He was dressed in leather cowboy boots, brown leather shorts and a cowboy hat to match. 

Sam heard the music change, bleeding from something non descript to what he recognized as “Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy” by Big & Rich. Dean would taunt him mercilessly if he had any inkling Sam knew all the words to it. 

He couldn’t tear his eyes away as the man began to move, slowly but deliberately at first but he gained speed as the song picked up. The man smiled at him as he began to gyrate, grabbing the pole with one hand and swinging his leg around it. 

Sam’s mouth went dry as he watched the man’s hips buck and writhe, and he could have sworn the man was staring directly at him, his golden eyes glowing in the dim light of the club. Sam barely realized he’d pulled a twenty out of his wallet until the bill was already in his hand and the dancer was walking towards him. 

He blinked as the dancer dropped to his knees, fixing Sam with a devilish grin that had Sam practically salivating. He was so close Sam could smell him, an intoxicating mixture of sweetness and the thin sheen of salty sweat from his skin. With trembling fingers, Sam slipped the money into his shorts, and he could have sworn the man sighed when Sam’s fingers touched his heated skin, but he was gone too quickly for Sam to do anything more than gape. 

The man continued to dance, and Sam continued to gawp, watching every movement intently. As much as Sam wanted it to go on forever, the music faded and the man retreated from the stage, throwing Sam a sly grin over his shoulder. 

Sam waited for him to come back down the stairs, and mingle with the crowd like the other dancers had done, but he never reappeared. Sam sat back in his chair and ordered another beer from the waitress. The rest of his friends were gone, each getting private dances or elsewhere in the club. Sam was watching the next dancer, a blonde called Lilith, dispassionately finishing his drink when he heard a voice in his ear. 

“Hello big boy,” he said, and Sam felt a shiver go through him as the man’s hot breath ghosted over his neck. He turned to see the cowboy dancer from before standing behind him wearing a teasing grin. 

“I didn’t see you come down.” Sam sheepishly returned his smile. 

“Would you like a dance?” he asked. 

Sam took a deep breath. “Yes, I didn’t catch your name.” 

“Angel,” the man told him, taking Sam’s hand and leading him through the club to the back. “What’s yours?” 

“Sam,” he replied, his palms clammy against Angel’s. “That’s not your name though. Your real name.” 

Sam didn’t have to see him to hear the smile in his voice. “Of course not, Sammy, but you’re not here for my name.” 

Sam knew he was right, but that didn't stop him from feeling badly about it. Angel was a person the same way that he was, and just because he was a stripper, didn't mean he deserved any less respect. 

The private rooms were even nicer than the front of the club, with large plush leather chairs and champagne on the side board. They were completely alone, save the bumping music and the surveillance camera that swiveled on the ceiling. 

Angel pushed Sam down gently on the chair, smirking at him playfully. “Would you like some champagne?” he asked, motioning to the bottle off to the side. 

Sam shook his head. “I’m good,” he told him, trying not to look as nervous as he was. 

Angel began to dance slowly, his hips circling as he walked towards Sam. The music changed, and vaguely Sam recognized the song as "Let Me Put My Love Into You" by AC/DC. Angel’s hands slid over the curves of his body, finger caressing smooth tanned skin. He caught Sam’s eye, his lips parted in a smirk as he made his way over. Sam got another whiff of him, and it was just as intoxicating as the first time. 

Angel circled the chair, running his fingers along Sam’s arm and shoulder, sending a shiver down Sam’s spine. He swallowed hard, unable to stop watching him. Finally, Angel rounded the chair and stood in front of Sam again. He placed his hands on Sam’s thighs and leaned into him, giving him another knowing smirk. Slowly, he sank onto his lap. 

Sam couldn’t breath as he felt Angel’s weight on him, his legs wrapping around Sam’s legs. He was so close, Sam imagined he could taste his breath, could smell the sweetness of whatever he’d been drinking before he came on stage. Angel wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck, his body moving up and down and Sam felt goosebumps erupt up and down his arms. 

He leaned in closer, as if he would kiss Sam, but he pulled away at the last second, grinding down on Sam’s lap before getting back on his feet. 

Sam would be lying if he said he wasn’t turned on right now. He tried to think of a number of unsexy things in order to relieve himself of the growing problem between his legs, but with Angel standing between his spread legs, hands ghosting over his thighs, it was not working. 

Angel grinned at him, as if he knew the discomfort he was causing Sam. “You’re a big boy, aren’t you, Sammy?” he grinned, trailing his hands up Sam’s thighs, towards his crotch. But he never got there, pulling back and dragging his fingers back down his legs to his knees. 

Sam struggled to respond, his mouth dry and his brain to addled to form words. He just nodded instead. 

Angel began to gyrate again, his golden eyes never leaving Sam’s as he teased him with his body. But as nice as his body was, Sam was more intrigued by the person behind those eyes. There was a spark in intelligence there, something that beckoned Sam in and made him want to get to know the person in front of him. 

The dancer’s hands stroked his body again, trailing down his chest, his head thrown back, his sinfully kissable mouth opened in a pleasured “o’”. Fingers ghosted down his stomach, making their way into the waistband of the tight leather shorts that Sam thought looked painted on. They slipped over the supple leather, cupping the sizable bulge between his legs, and letting out a low groan. The noise shot through Sam like a bolt of lightning, going straight to his groin. 

Angel spun slowly, until his back was facing Sam. He dropped down into Sam’s lap, his ass coming dangerously close to his throbbing erection. He ground down on Sam’s lap, bouncing up and down to the beat of the music. Angel caught Sam’s eye as he looked over he shoulder, teasing with his face as well as his body. 

The song was coming to an end, and with a final rotation of his hips, Angel lifted from Sam’s lap and stood away from him, still grinning. Sam could have sworn there was a flush on his face, as Sam got up and took the money from his wallet. He handed it to him, his mind going a mile a minute. 

“When can I see you again?” Sam asked all at once, his heart pounding in his chest. 

“I work Thursdays through Sundays, 8 til 3,” Angel responded, counting out the money quickly. 

“That’s not what I meant,” Sam clarified, sticking his wallet back into his pants. He towered over Angel by at least seven inches or so. “I’d like to take you out sometime, for a date.” 

“Oh you’re one of those.” Angel laughed, tucking Sam’s money away. He wore an amused smirk on his lips “Thank you for the offer, Samsquach, but this isn’t Pretty Woman. I don’t need to be saved.” 

“I wasn’t offering,”Sam insisted. “Just wanted to have dinner, maybe catch a movie. Is it so hard to believe I want to know you for more than your body?” 

“Sam…”

“You know what?” Sam sputtered, trying to gather what was left of his dignity. “Forget I even said it. Have a good night.” 

His face burning with rejection, he walked out of the room as quick as his legs could carry him. The others were spread out across the bar, but Sam needed air. 

He’d forgotten how far it was from the private rooms to the front door, and he couldn’t just leave. Someone had to be responsible, and who better than the dimwit who had asked a stripper out on a date. His judgement was clearly shot, he didn’t even need the booze. 

Sam weaved his way in and out of the tables, dancers, and waitresses, cursing himself to high heaven when he heard his name being called out over the music. 

“SAM!” 

He turned to find Angel following him across the club, bobbing and weaving in and out of the maze of people and tables towards him. 

Sam’s face burned as everyone turned to look at them, including Dean and Benny.

Angel walked up next to him, and pulled him down so he could whisper in his ear. 

“Gabriel,” he said, breathlessly slipping his number into Sam’s pocket. “My name is Gabriel.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabriel's "second" date.

Sam couldn’t believe he was doing this. 

It wasn’t the fact that he was going on a date with someone who danced for a living, but more that a stripper was willing to go on a date with him. Gabriel was gorgeous. He could literally have anyone that walked through the doors of the club, or anyone in the street for that matter, but for some reason, Sam was the one who had gotten his number, all by being his awkward self. 

Sam shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other as he waited for Gabriel to arrive. It had been years since he’d been on a real date, since his break-up with Jess. For awhile, he had seriously considered never dating again, of just giving up. At the time, it had just hurt to much to even think of being with anyone else, but time had passed and he was ready to get back on the horse. Lord only knew Dean had been bugging him for years to go out and do it already. Not that Dean could talk; the first time Cass broke up with him, he drank for a week straight until he mustered the balls to get his act together, and fix what was wrong with their relationship. Now they were getting married in only a few weeks, and Dean had been on his case to find a plus one. Sam knew this wasn’t what Dean had in mind. 

Sam turned to find Gabriel walking toward him across the room to the bar, looking even more radiant that he had when he was covered in sweat and glitter. He was wearing a maroon button down shirt that brought out his eyes, a green jacket, and his hair was golden, falling in small curls on his neck. He had paired this with boots, and tight, dark jeans. Luckily he was far away enough to give Sam time to pick up his tongue off the floor. 

“Hey Sammy,” Gabriel grinned at him. “You look great! Are we waiting for a table?” he asked. 

“Yes,” Sam replied. “They said it would be ready soon. I was hoping I would have a table by the time you got here but apparently not.” 

Gabriel shrugged. “That’s okay, we can have a drink while we wait.” he grinned, grabbing a bar stool, and sitting on it. 

He leaned forward and ordered a fruit sangria for himself and a beer for Sam. “I hope you don’t mind,” he grinned, and Sam found himself not minding at all. He was more confused than anything else. 

“How did you know I would order that?” he asked, sitting down next to Gabriel, and giving him his full attention. 

“It’s part of my job to read people,” Gabriel explained, turning his body towards him. “Despite what a lot of people think, stripping is not just about taking your clothes off. I have to be able to read my customers from the get-go.” 

Sam took his beer as the bartender brought it over and took a sip. “I never thought about it that way,” Sam admitted, giving Gabriel his full attention. “So you’re telling me you can read anyone in this place?” 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “To what end?” he sounded amused. 

“Just a little fun while we wait,” Sam baited him. “And to see if you can put your money where your mouth is.” 

Gabriel opened his mouth to respond, and closed it again without saying a word. Sam knew in that moment that his gambit had hit home. He had guessed right that Gabriel had a mischievous streak. 

“Alright,” Gabriel replied finally. “What do you want to know?” 

Sam scanned the bar for a target. “What about him? The waiter over there with the emo hair cut?” 

Gabriel glanced over his shoulder. “Too easy.” he took a sip of his wine. “Pick someone harder.” 

Sam looked around again, his eyes flitting from person to person as he tried to find someone whom Gabriel would consider hard. “Okay, hotshot. Man over there in the back booth, with the walrus mustache.” 

Gabriel spun around to look at the man, who was too busy finishing his burger to pay attention to them. “Good choice,” Gabriel smirked, taking another sip of his sangria before replying. “He’s done well for himself, probably had money in the bank at one time, but he has a gambling problem, and he’s going to bolt as soon as he finishes that burger.” 

It was Sam’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “There’s no way you can know--” 

He shut his mouth as he watched the man look around the corner, take his coat, and walk swiftly to the exit. 

“You were saying?” Gabriel grinned at him, so widely that for the first time, Sam could see his teeth. 

“How did you-” Sam stammered. “How could you… I mean… that was amazing!” 

“Magicians never give away their secrets,” Gabriel responded, picking up his wine as the waitress came to tell them their table was ready. 

She brought them to a secluded table in the back and handed them menus. Sam only took a cursory glance. He’d been here before, he knew what he wanted. Instead he chose to watch Gabriel, cataloging every movement as the man looked over his menu with his tongue between his teeth. 

“You should take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Gabriel teased, looking up from his menu. 

“Sorry,” Sam stammered. “I just- How exactly did you become a dancer?” 

“How did you get your job?” Gabriel countered, smiling at the waitress as she came over. 

“What’ll it be?” she addressed Gabriel. 

“Uhhhh the Sirloin with baked potato and green beans please,” he looked at Sam 

“Grilled chicken chef salad, thanks,” he waited until she walked away to answer Gabriel’s prior question. “I applied, and then got an interview.” 

“Same,” Gabriel replied. “Although I assume you didn’t get on a pole at your interview, but I could be wrong.” 

Sam couldn’t help but smile. “No. You’re right. Did you always want to be a dancer?” 

“That was not the plan,” Gabriel responded, stabbing one of the pieces of fruit in his sangria. “But college is expensive. Then, after I got my degree, I liked it so much that I stayed. It provides steady income while I get my business off the ground.” 

“What business would that be?” Sam asked. He was genuinely interested. Gabriel seemed to be full of surprises, and Sam hung on every word. 

“Photography. It’s small, but I set my own hours and I’m not losing money,” Gabriel explained. “Enough about me, what about you?” 

“I teach law at the University,” Sam told him. “Kind of boring,” he smiled, as the waitress brought over their food. Gabriel ordered them another round. They continued talking as they ate, and Sam learned that Gabriel had grown up with four brother, three older and one younger, that his favorite dessert was chocolate mousse, and he had a Jack Russell mix named Arthur. 

Sam found his ribs hurting from laughing so much, and the round that Gabriel had ordered turned into another, and then another. It was half way through his fourth beer when Sam felt Gabriel’s foot snake up the side of his leg. Sam had not wanted to make any assumptions going into this that there would be a second date, or anything after, but it would seem Gabriel had different ideas. He offered Sam a flirtatious smirk, and Sam reached under the table to squeeze his foot. Sam hurriedly flagged down the waitress and asked for the check. 

They were barely outside the restaurant before Gabriel pounced. 

He pulled Sam down in a kiss, his mouth tasting like wine and fruit, and Sam couldn’t help pulling him in for more. Finally after a minute, he backed off, but Gabriel wasn’t letting him go so easily. 

“Gabriel-” 

Gabriel chuckled. “I know you want to be chivalrous, and not assume anything because of my profession,” he said breathlessly. “And we can wait if you want, but I want a second date regardless, so if that’s okay with you…”

Sam hoped the next kiss made his answer clear enough. “How close do you live?” 

“Around the corner,” Gabriel replied, his hands creeping up Sam’s sides. “I walked.” 

Later, Sam would not remember what happened on the walk over, but before he knew it, they were tumbling into Gabriel’s apartment and there was a small dog yipping at his feet. Gabriel’s laugh echoed as he pulled Sam none too gently towards his bedroom. 

Gabriel’s bedroom was nothing like Sam had expected. It was so ….normal. A king-sized bed dominated the left side of the room, with a dark wood headboard, flanked with matching tables, and simple metal lamps. The comforter on the bed was down, with a dark duvet cover, and the sheets that peaked out were red silk. The rest of the room was unremarkable, a couple dark wood dressers, and a large battered bookshelf filled with hardcovers and knick-knacks. 

Gabriel wasted no time in dragging Sam towards his bed, and pushing him down onto it. Clothing was removed in a hurry, Sam’s jacket, his shirt and belt hitting the floor in record time. Gabriel’s leather jacket, his button down, and undershirt followed not long after, adding to the already messy pile on the floor. Both pairs of pants came next and finally, Gabriel crawled on top of him and pressed their lips together. 

“You can tell me to stop,” he whispered, his hands on either side of Sam’s head. “If you want.” 

“I don’t,” Sam replied, his hands mapping Gabriel’s sides. His skin was smooth, and Sam half expected his hands to come away full of glitter when he touched him. 

“I just…” Gabriel pulled back for a moment. “Sex on the first date…” 

“We can stop,” Sam smirked up at him. “But this is our second date.” 

Gabriel looked and him for a moment, and then he burst out laughing, collapsing on Sam’s body and tucking his face in the crook of Sam’s neck. “Getting a lap dance doesn’t count, Sammy,” 

“Yes it does,” Sam protested, relishing the feeling of Gabriel’s very warm and very naked body pressed against him. As much as he loved it, there were other parts of him that were desperately straining for attention. 

“But-” 

“Shut up and kiss me,” Sam ducked his head to kiss Gabriel’s head, then his nose, and then his mouth. Gabriel’s mouth was soft against his, and he felt Gabriel’s hands mapping his body inch by inch. He couldn’t help the gasp that escaped from between his lips when Gabriel finally closed his hand around Sam’s cock. 

Sam pressed up into his hand, panting for more friction. Gabriel paused for a moment, leaning over and fumbling in the side table. He pulled out a tube of lubricant, and squirted it over his hand before starting to stroke Sam again. Sam keened as Gabriel pressed his own cock against Sam’s, trying to fit them both in his hand, but his hand wasn’t big enough. 

Sam put his hand over Gabriel’s, squeezing them both lightly, and the moan that tore from Gabriel’s throat went straight to his groin. 

“Jesus, your hands,” Gabriel groaned, his head thrown back, golden hair glinting in the light. Sam couldn’t help but watch Gabriel as he writhed in time with Sam’s strokes. He was beautiful in this light, face flushed, his lips red and swollen from their kissing. 

Sam sat up, pulling Gabriel tighter into his lap, and Gabriel wrapped his ankles around Sam’s back. He kissed Sam hard, nipping at his lower lip as he did. Gabriel’s arms wrapped around his shoulders, using them as leverage as he thrust up into the circle of Sam’s fingers. 

“I’ve been thinking about this since the first time I saw you,” Gabriel panted in Sam’s ear, his warm breath ghosting along his neck. “I don’t normally...but you… and those hands.. I couldn’t help myself…” 

“I wanted to touch you so badly,” Sam admitted, looking in Gabriel’s eyes as he stroked them both a little faster. “But you probably get that all the time. Creeps who can’t keep their hands to themselves…” 

“Security would break their fingers,” Gabriel whimpered, his voice catching as he struggled to hold back another moan. “I would have let you have me right there if I wouldn’t get fired.” 

Sam shuddered, his pace faltering as his brain reeled with that knowledge. He quickly picked it up, adding a slight twist, as he felt his balls drawing up against his body. He could tell that Gabriel was not far behind him from the little jerks he kept making as he fought to keep control of himself. 

Sam came first, his whole body seizing up as he rode through his orgasm, spilling his seed all over his hand and Gabriel’s cock. Gabriel lasted only a moment or two longer, adding to the mess on Sam’s hand and his belly. 

Gabriel pressed his forehead against Sam’s as they both caught their breaths. Slowly, he climbed off, leaning over and grabbing a towel from the floor to clean them both off. Sam flopped back on the bed, stretching the cramps in his legs. Gabriel cuddled up next to him, resting his read on Sam’s shoulder. 

Neither of them spoke, just laying together in a comfortable silence, soaking in the afterglow. Finally, Sam broke the silence. 

“One thing?” Sam ventured, pulling Gabriel closer to him 

“Hm?” Gabriel looked up at him. 

“If you wanted me so badly ...why did you give me a such a hard time?” 

Gabriel leaned over to kiss him, and Sam could feel the smile on his lips. “I didn’t want you to think I was easy.” 

“You did just sleep with me on the first date.” Sam grinned cheekily at him. 

“Second,” Gabriel countered, smirking even wider at him. 

“Just shut up and kiss me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Toastiel and Nikki to helping this come to life and all my Tumblr friends for supporting me! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the lovely Nanika67 who cheered me on, and the ever amazing Toastiel who puts up with my nonsense.


End file.
